<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zacco Platypus by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753680">Zacco Platypus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, anime - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, IwaOi Fluff Week, IwaOi Week 2020 (Haikyuu!!), Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They day before Oikawa leaves to Argentina, both Iwaizumi and him realize they have to cherish the last moments.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Iwaoi ♥</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zacco Platypus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(here’s my user it shows up as anonymous😐) alienkawa14: hi lols so i wanted to make this a self insert story (like a reader pov) but i decided not to since i reread the brazil time skip arc. also i’m learning Portuguese and wanted to include some. this isn’t gonna be the best thing ever since this is just my first story but anyways go on and read. I also posted this on wattpad (gxldenxvic) please enjoy :)) (btw if u don’t know what a Zacco platypus is pls search up “oikawa fish”)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s May 17, the day before Oikawa leaves for Argentina. Iwa and Tooru sit on Oikawas living room couch. “Are you sure you won’t miss me?” Oikawa asked Iwaizumi. “I’m sure i’ll be okay without you.” Iwaizumi stated softly with a smile. Oikawa smiled back at him. </p><p>Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi with tears in his eyes, “...but I don’t wanna go Iwa-chan.” ,,Iwa-chan,, It’s been a ridiculously long time ever since Oikawa called Hajime that. He could barely remember the last time he heard Oikawa say those two words. “Look Tooru..I know we’re gonna miss each other, but that can’t stop either of us from reaching our goals. Just because I’ll miss you..more than ever” Iwaizumi narrated loudly, “doesn’t mean you have to stay for me. If this is what you want to do, then go and do it.”</p><p> Tooru wiped his tears. He stood up from the couch and walked over to his closet. He came back holding a binder. “Here..” Oikawa passed the binder to iwaizumi. “What’s this?” asked Hajime in a concerned tone. It took about ten seconds for oikawa to answer. “Well open it.” </p><p>Iwaizumi looked at oikawa and raised up an eyebrow. He then looked back the the binder. He opened it and saw many pictures from Junior high all the way to high school of him and Oikawa. He flipped to the second page of the book and saw a picture from when they were in middle school.</p><p> “I remember when you compared me to a fish Iwa-chan. Don’t think I forgot.” Oikawa  said sarcastically, but the thing is Oikawa actually loved when Iwa made that joke. So he kept a copy of the photo. “Well about the fish thing..” Iwaizumi stood up and went behind the couch. About one minute later he came back holding a gift bag. “Open it.” Hajime stated firmly. Oikawa looked confused but still opened it. </p><p>He looked into the bag and pulled out a shirt with the words “Zacco Platypus” on it. Oikawa let out a small breath, “Really Iwa-chan?” “Do you like it?” Iwa asked Oikawa. “Oikawa responded “I love it.” “Good because you’re gonna have to wear it.” said Iwa with a smirk. Tooru sarcastically rolled his eyes and put the shirt back into the bag. </p><p>Iwaizumi turned on the TV and put on a Godzilla documentary. Oikawa usually told Iwa to change it, but this time he didn’t say anything. He just wanted to see Iwaizumi happy for one last time. Oikawa put his head on Iwa’s lap. Iwaizumi was hesitant, but he placed his hand his head. Then played with his brown fluffy head of hair. </p><p>Neither of them realized it, but once they woke up it was already morning. Specifically, it was 5 AM. Thank god Oikawa had already packed his suitcase the night before, so once he was up all he did was get dressed. Iwaizumi brought a spare change of clothes so he wore those for the day. As Iwa was getting dressed Oikawa grabbed the bag, took the shirt out, and stuffed it into his suitcase along with the copy of the picture.</p><p>“LOSER-KAWA HURRY UP!” announced Iwa from the front door of Oikawas house. “I’m coming!” oikawa said as he ran down the stairs with his suitcase in hand. “Leave your suitcase here i’ll carry it to my car.” genuinely said Hajime. “Thank you Iwa-chan!” Oikawa stepped out the front door and got into the passenger seat. Iwaizumi stayed behind locking the door. </p><p>Iwaizumi picked up the suitcase, opened the trunk, and laid down the suitcase in the back of his car. He opened the drivers door and started the car. Oikawa grabbed Iwa’s phone hinting at Hajime asking if he could play a song. Iwa nodded his head yes. Oikawa looked through Iwa’s Spotify and clicked on a playlist named “oikawa&lt;3.” He pressed shuffle and it landed on one of his favorite songs, “Like or Like Like” by Miniature Tigers. “I watched you through your window, I was wearing that dumb sweatshirt! I looked like a goon!” Oikawa sang. Iwaizumi lifted his eyebrow and smiled. </p><p>He finally got to the airport and both of them got down. They both headed to to the open trunk in the back of Iwaizumi’s black car. They both put their hand on the suitcase, but that lead to them just touching hands. Oikawa apologized “Oh sorry Iwa. “ “No need shittykawa, I’ll take it down it’s fine” confirmed Iwaizumi. </p><p>He took the case down, closed the trunk, and locked his car. They walked to print out Oikawa’s plane ticket. Oikawa then looked at his watch and and saw he only had an hour before boarding the plane.<br/>
He looked at Iwa and stated “Iwa-chan..I only have an hour left.” Iwaizumi turned his head to look at Oikawa, “Come on..let’s go.” </p><p>Oikawa reached his hand out hinting he wanted to hold hands with Iwaizumi. Since Iwa expressed his love through anger most of the time he was hesitant, but he still did it. He knew that he needed to cherish the last moments with his best friend until he saw him again for a long time. </p><p>They got to the escalator that lead to TSA and the terminal. Oikawa looked up and then back at Iwaizumi tearing up. Iwaizumi bit his lip leaving a mark of anxiousness on his skin. He put the suitcase down, let go of Tooru’s hand, and went in straight for a hug. Oikawa was shocked, but he still hugged him back. </p><p>“I’m gonna miss you loser.” Iwaizumi said directly. Oikawa responded, “I don’t wanna go.” Iwaizumi let out a breath and a chuckle. “Remember Tooru, you’re doing this for YOU. Not for me. Not for your mom. You.” stated Iwa. Oikawa slightly nodded his head meanwhile closing his eyes.</p><p>“Flight 372 Japan to Argentina, Flight 372 Japan to Argentina 40 minutes.” was announced over the intercom. “Isn’t that you?” asked Iwa. “mhm.” muffled Oikawa. Iwa let out a small laugh “I’m gonna miss you, but don’t let that stop you from going. This is for you. I couldn’t be prouder to have you along my side for the past years. Thank you Oikawa.” “Oh wow Iwa-chan who knew you were so well with words?” teased Tooru. Iwaizumi nudged his shoulder. “Ok but make sure not to look back ok? Don’t be so cheesy.” said Hajime. “Ok I promise, Thank you Iwa-chan. I have to go now.” Explained Oikawa. Iwa nodded.  Oikawa got his suitcase and stepped onto the escalator. He finally got to the top, and was about to look back. He then remembered what Iwa-chan said. So he looked back forward again. “I love you loser.” Iwaizumi whispered to himself meanwhile looking at Oikawa. Iwaizumi also turned around and headed back to his car. He opened his car door, started the car, and picked up his phone. He then opened his spotify and clicked on his playlist, “oikawa &lt;3.” He closed his eyes and enjoyed the music for about 20 seconds, until he drove away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if y’all have any suggestions for the next chapter pls leave them below :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>